One of a Kind
by Lady Frost08
Summary: What happened when a simple interest turned into a crush then blossoms into that of a stalker type of love. Hidden beneath a series of multiple personalities will Tezuka Kunimitsu the captain of Seigaku tennis team see the true nature lying deep within the seeming cold and outcast girl?
1. First meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE EXCEPT FOR MY OC. I wish I can own Tezuka though ;)

Tezuka x OC fanfic

I was walking home alone as usual. For the first time in so many years my parents had finally allowed me to commute on my own. Without the company of either one of them. Nor with the company of one of my older siblings.

_Tweet Tweet Tweet_

I looked up to see two birds sitting on the line between the two poles. They looked so happy together, chirping until the first one flies away followed by the second one.

Now I'm just like those birds…finally free.

I turned around a corner to hear loud boys laughing and jeering amongst themselves. Hmmm, they have those Seigaku uniforms on. Must be the tennis team.

My hunch is proven true when I saw their tennis bag slung over their shoulders.

"Heh! I still can't believe that kid beat the hell out of Kaidoh! You see his face? Dang it was so priceless I wish I had my camera with me that time!" A tall boy with spiky short hair laughed, eliciting more laughs and agreements from his other teammates.

"Fshhh!" A man with a green bandana on his head glared at the said man and was about to say something when someone beats him to it.

"You're the one to speak Momoshiro! Says the guy who was defeated by that kid, nya!" This time,a red haired cheery-looking boy supplied, laughing.

"I was injured that time y'know! Injured!" He quickly defended himself. The guy who I assumed is Kaidoh just smirked and vocally agreed with the red-haired, igniting another verbal fight with Momoshiro.

"Saaa, if that's the case then maybe we can have him fight against Buchou here to see if he's really that strong" A brown-haired guy wait-no a brown-haired CUTE guy suggested pointing to another one of them. He was smiling and had his eyes closed but I can feel the hidden malice he has beneath those words.

I can feel like he's a sadist. Interesting….

I followed his gaze to see a tall, lean figure walking like a robot with no emotion whatsoever on his face. He has a frameless glasses on with a brown messy hair that really suited him well. From the way he walked you could see that he's not someone you can just mess easily. He had that powerful aura surrounding him and most importantly,

'HE'S SO FRIGGIN HANDSOME!' My inner screamed, going crazy in my head. I facepalmed and hide the blush I'm sure I was having, this time walking so quietly to hide any trace that I was following them. Not that I did that on purpose okay! It's just a coincidence that they are going in the same direction as my house. Wait no scratch that, my PARENT'S house.

"So what do you think, Buchou?" The cute guy asked, actually more like provoke him further.

The handsome man only remained quiet and continued walking.

"Saaa, don't tell me you're scared?" He teased, trying to get more on his nerves.

"Another word and you'll be running 20 laps tomorrow" was the only reply he got.

He stayed silent after that, still having that smile on his face. Heh, I know that he knows their Buchou is so strong to be "scared" by that freshman, Echizen Ryoma. (Yes I know him, I heard a lot about him in our school. News sure spread so quickly there.) He obviously will win had he have a match against that Ryoma.

Normal POV

The girl with the messy hair was too busy thinking that she didn't noticed someone looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She was too deep in her thoughts that she failed to see the rock in front of her.

"AH!" she let out a squeak as she tripped and almost fall face first.

'_That was close'_ her inner or as she would like to call her said.

The girl stand back up and continued walking like normal when she froze. The Seigaku tennis team was staring at her surprised, others with a look of suspicion while some just looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, eyeing each one of them.

"Errr, nothing nya!" The red-haired spoke up.

"Hn" the girl's only reply as she continued to walk, aware of the eyes following her. On the outside, she looked calm and collected but on the inside she was panicking and having a mental conversation with her inner.

"_AHH! Fudge! That was embarrassing!" –inner_

"_I know! I know! Now how can I face them again?" –girl_

"_And the HOT guy! Now he thinks we're idiots!" –inner said crying hysterically._

"_NO!" the girl said determined," We're going to show them what we're made off! We're tough, right!"_

"_Of course! Hah! Let them see the power of the otakus!" inner_

"_And so what if the hot guy sees us! We don't care about him!" –girl_

"_YES! YES you're righ- wait the hot guy?" –inner_

"_Yeah! The hot guy…?" –girl said unsurely_

"_But what he think is important, he's handsome right?" –inner_

"_I..I guess…yah..what he thinks is important.." –girl_

"_Now what are we gonna do! We made a fool of ourselves!" –inner said panicking again._

"_Ughhh, you're right! What shall we do?" –girl said desperately._

The Seigaku tennis team were still staring at her intensely as she passed, making no move to acknowledge them.

"Wow, she's so calm despite of her little accident" Momoshiro spoke out loud

"Yeah.."Oishi agreed

"Ii data" Inui scribbled at his notebook.

Fuji smiled, _"Interesting"_ he thought. He took a peek at Tezuka to see him looking at her stoically though he could tell there was more beneath that. For the first time someone caught his attention for more than just five seconds except of course for tennis and studies.

"_Hmmm…now this is really interesting" _ he thought, back to sadist mode.

"Hey! Why don't we follow her?" Eiji suggested once silence enveloped them and she was now from a long distance to hear them.

"Huh? Don't you think that's not nice on her part" Takashi asked, scratching his head

"Why not?" Momoshiro murmured, staring at her back

"Uhh...guys I suggest-" Oishi was about to warned them when Eiji interrupted, "Okay then! Let's go!"

They were about to follow when the girl stopped and entered a gate.

"Ii data" Inui scribbled again in his notebook.

"Eh? So that's where she lives" Momoshiro said. As they passed the house they saw that it was medium-sized and has a look of simplicity to it.

"Hmmm, maybe next time" Eiji sighed, looking disappointed.

"Saaa maybe next time" Fuji repeated smiling at them (As usual xD)

"Then who's up for ice cream!?" Eiji asked returning back to his old self, "COME ON! let's go guys!" while pumping his fist in the air.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think guys? Care to leave some reviews? I would like some! Hehe Thanks a lot for reading ^_^ Till next time! Ahem I mean till next chapter! :D**


	2. New classmates!

Chapter two~

I wake up to an annoying shrill sound coming from my cellphone. No messages or call just to be clear. I alarmed my phone since it has a loud volume that I'm sure would enable me to wake up despite myself having hard time getting up in the morning.

'_Heh, even the neighbors would hear it' _–inner murmured with an evil glint in her tone.

"_Yah yah goodmorning to you too"_- I said rolling my eyes. I took a peek at my phone to see that it was just 6:30 in the morning. Classes start at 8am but oh well. It takes me about an hour to prepare so better be early than late.

Finished with my morning routine, I went in to our kitchen to see mom making some…

"IS THAT PANCAKES!?" I exclaimed, rushing to her. She has a smile on her face when she noticed me.

"Morning ma" I kissed her on the cheeks and looked at my favorite, "Wow you really took me seriously last night huh?"

"Of course, dear. I know this is what you wanted and I promise yesterday right?"

"Yep" I sheepishly smiled at her and went to greet my dad, "Morning dad" and proceeded to kiss his cheeks like what I did to my mom.

"Come on let's eat" I asked, pulling at his hand. He is cleaning our yard where the fallen leaves were scattered.

"Just a minute, you go set up the plates now"

"Ok~" I cheerfully replied.

Now that we are all here (except for my brothers and sister since they are still sleeping and I insist to my parents that we let them sleep for now so I may not be late to school waking them up) I enjoyed my meal thoroughly, savoring each piece until I finished them with my favorite strawberry syrup. After I do, I bid my parents goodbye with them giving me the same warning like be careful when crossing the streets, etc. I dutifully agreed and started on my journey to school.

At school~

"Oh Aisaka-san, you're early today huh?" Ms. Saki my English teacher greeted as she saw me

"Ohayou sensei" I respectfully said and bowed, having my poker-face on.

"Uhh, mind helping me carry these books to my class this morning?" she embarrassedly asked.

"Not at all" I replied, carrying half of the books myself.

On the way, she started to talk to me, "By the way since this is just the first quarter anyway of this school year, the principal decided to re-shuffle the students and place them in different sections."

Looking at her with no reply, she continued "I heard some problems occur resulting to this re-shuffling thing but oh well, who knows right?"

"Aa" I said

After that we entered Class 3-1

"You can just put it there" she gestured towards the table at the front of the class. I grunted in acknowledgement and proceeded to follow her. On the way, I noticed the handsome man I met yesterday, sitting beside the window while reading some novel. I blinked and turn around as though I never see someone then walked out the door, Ms. Saki thanking me on the process.

I went back to my room Class 3-3 and was barely seated when the school bell rang, indicating an emergency meeting. I, together with some of my classmates went to the gym where the announcements were starting to be hold.

"Due to some circumstances, all third years will have re-shuffling of students so that some of you will be transfer to another section or class. Since this is just the first quarter of this school year , we do not think there will be major changes that will happen anyway. Although there will be a new set of schedules. For that, the third years are requested to go to the principal's office after this. That is all you may be dismissed" The principal stated.

'Ahh so only us third years' I thought, going to the office to retrieve my new set of schedule.

Turns out I was the last person to get my sched and go to my new room since I was obviously taking my time, looking at the same scenery outside before retrieving my bag in my old classroom.

'_Hmmm Room 314, 315, ah! There's room 316. Finally!' _– I thought, feeling a bit relieved.

I stopped outside of the door, gathering some guts. No one was in the hallway anyway so they wouldn't see me here being nervous and all. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I did not noticed that my now new classroom is class 3-1, the one where the handsome guy is.

'_Goodluck! I know you can do this!"_- my inner cheered. I smiled one last time before wearing my emotionless mask.

"Goodmorning sensei" I greeted, cutting him off in the middle of his lecture…I guess?

Silence enveloped the room and I felt all eyes turn on me. Had it not been for my pride and cool façade I have I would have run from the attention I get. I was inwardly shaking and panicking but I could not show it if I want to maintain my image.

The teacher now that I observed as I have a staring competition with him is an old man with a balding head and mustache. He is wearing black frame glasses and has his beady eyes staring at me with a look piercing through my soul.

"You're late" He said, venom lacing in his tone. I inwardly shuddered but outside just looked at him calmly.

'_Fudge this man is seriously creeping me out' –I whispered, gulping at the dryness of my throat._

'_I know. It feels like he wants to kill us' my inner agreed with me, shivering in fright._

'_Do you think he wants me to apologize?'-myself_

'_HAH! Apologize to him? No way' my inner replied, immediately changing mood, 'Remember you're cold right? Then you must maintain that image we both worked hard for the whole three years"_

'_Right, you're right' I said, determination now burning inside of me.' So what if he's angry? I don't care'_

'_That's it girl!' my inner screamed. _

I was tempted to laugh at her last statement but fortunately was able to hold it and continue with my mini game with my now favorite teacher. Sense my sarcasm?

"Introduce yourself and make it quick" He ordered strictly so I went in front of the class.

"My name is Aisaka Meiki. Not nice to meet you" I said, roaming my eyes quickly to see my new classmate. Huh, turns out the whole tennis team is here and is staring at me unbelievably. Hmmm, must be from how I wasn't fazed by how my teacher handled me or… from my unusual introduction. _Hehe! I inwardly laughed at that._

"You may now sit beside…" His eyes looked around to see empty chairs but unfortunately there's none, "You can just stand there in the corner" He smirked at me but I ignored him, walking to my own corner.

Sweet isn't it?

My classmates gazes followed me as I dropped my bag and started writing what the teacher has already written on the board.

"Uhhh…sensei.."The red-haired boy whom I saw yesterday raised his hand and looked at me unsurely, "She can have my-"

"No" I quickly interrupted him. I know he is going to offer me his seat but that would make me weak and looked pathetic in front of them and that is the last thing I want.

'_Awwww he's so sweet'- my inner gushed_

'_I know' was my reply, smiling in my mind_

"You hear her" my teacher replied and went back to his teaching. The boy only looked at me surprised, from what I said I guess and the hardness in my tone. I felt bad for this guy, honestly but what I did is done and I wasn't planning to change it either ways. He looked at me one last time, unsurely before resuming in copying the notes.

Unknown to me I was being watched by three pairs of eyes. One immediately jotted something in his notebook (you obviously now know who this is xD). The second had his eyes half-open and is smiling maliciously (you also now know this :P ). The third one had his attention divided: from the lesson the teacher was discussing and from observing me at the corner of his eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahhhh chapter two is finally finished! So how was it guys? I'm planning to have more of the regulars involved in my following chapters and also ryoma of course Hope you leave some reviews, till next time :D**

**PS: Oh and btw sorry for the changed name. I decided to change my OC's name from Kaoru Meiki to Aisaka Meiki to avoid any thought that she and Kaidoh were related.**


	3. Ryuu

Chapter 3~

Today is raining. I looked outside to see raindrops falling harshly on the ground. The cherry blossom trees were soaked as it sway side to side with the wind blowing on it. I closed my eyes for a minute, feeling the same wind caress my face as my last teacher for the day drone on and on about whatever she was teaching.

"Okay, class dismissed" With that I snapped my neck to see her leaving our class. Man, maybe she also wants to go home now.

"Geez, homework again?" a short-haired girl classmate of mine complained, packing her things "I swear that teacher of ours wants to see us suffering!"

_There's a homework!? _I mentally panicked but still remain my emotionless mask on.

Her friend I presumed who's beside her only laughed, "You're over-reacting Rika-chan. It's only simple anyway. It will only take I guess..hmmm about 30 minutes of our time?"

Rika-chan just groaned, ignoring her friend.

_What the heck, what is our homework?_

"Awww no practice today?" Eiji said, frowning "And I wanted to try my new moves!"

"Don't worry, maybe some other time" Takahashi responded, patting his shoulder.

"Why don't we try the newly opened store, I see it on my way to school!" Momoshiro suggested, looking eagerly at his teammates

Oishi shrugged, "Why not? I'm free today so I'll join you"

"Good! And I'll also bring that Echizen guy!" Momoshiro fist pumped

"Fssshhhh, you're being too noisy" Kaidoh snapped at him.

"What was that!?" Momo looked at him, his fist now clenched.

"Saaa, are you sure you'll go out? It's raining out there" Fuji interjected, effectively stopping the oncoming fight between those two.

"I think it will be okay, it's just a rain!" Eiji replied, back to his cheerful mood

"What about you Inui?" Oishi asked

"I have to do something sorry" he replied, his face still buried in his green notebook.

"And you buchou?" Fuji looked at Tezuka

"I'm busy" he curtly replied.

'_Geez I envy them' inner said, sighing wistfully, 'While here we are in a deep deep dilemma on how to ask for the homework, there they are planning on going out'_

'_I don't know what to do' I mentally pulled at my hair, 'Should I let go of my pride and ask one of my classmate or should I just..ughh! I don't know!'_

"Hey" A tapped on my shoulder broke me out of my reverie. I looked up to see my seatmate, a boy with green hair smiling in a friendly manner at me.

"I'm Ryuu. Takano Ryuu" He introduced. I only nod my head then went to looked outside. I saw the tennis regulars walking out the gate to what I assumed is the new store. There was a short boy wearing a white cap being pulled at the collar by Momoshiro. Hmm, must be the Echizen guy.

A cough brought me back to see the same man, Ryuu still looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit irritated on the inside.

"Hehe" he nervously laughed, scratching his head nervously, "Well I saw you not paying attention to Uehara-sensei a while ago and I thought..maybe you didn't heard the assigned homework so I would just like to tell it to you." He stopped and waited for my response.

Meanwhile I felt like the heavens heard my prayers, giving me this wonderful man to help me with my problems.

I only nodded my head again and he took it as a sign to continue, "Anyway she said that we should answer nos. 1-10 page 35 in our math book then put it in one whole sheet of paper. That's it" he grinned cheekily at me and I would have returned it but inner beats me to it.

'_No! Don't smile! Your image will be destroyed' she reminded me at the last second._

"Thank you" I said to Ryuu in my neutral expression and started packing my things. I felt him not moving beside me and before I could help myself I asked out,"What are you still doing here?" Regretting it the moment it came out of my mouth. Since when did I become nosy?

"I thought we could go home together" he smiled at me, "I always see you alone here. I don't think it will hurt to have a friend right?"

'_Awww he's being so sweet' inner cooed. It feels like a déjà vu_

'_I don't know' I admitted, 'What if he's planning something?'_

'_Well we won't know now unless you accept his offer right?' inner said_

'_I guess'_

I shrugged and walked out of the room, him following me behind. I went to the shoe lockers, changed my shoes and after that continue my way outside of the gate of the school.

"Hey do you think Uehara-sensei will have a surprise quiz tomorrow about some math problems?" Ryuu asked, trying to have small talks. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes to see him having both his hands placed at the back of his head in a carefree manner.

I only shrugged my shoulders in response. He noticed this and immediately stopped walking.

"Hey you don't have to be so silent you know. It's not healthy" he said, staring at me.

I only nod my head and started walking again. I heard him mumbling something in the background, something like me being stubborn and unconsciously, a smile started to spread on my face.

When he noticed me, a couple of meters already ahead of him he shouted, "Hey! Wait for me!" and started jogging towards me. By then I had resumed back to my normal expression, which is the poker-face.

_Finally I'm home! _I thought relieved. My walk back isn't as bad as it seems but Ryuu really have a loud-mouth. I thinks he will be a good friend though. Inner also agreed with me.

"Hi dad, mom" I greeted my parents as soon as I entered our home.

They asked how's my day as usual and I answered every one of them until I was finally free (loljk xD)

Now here am I, lounging on my bed thinking back to my past days at Seishun Gakuen. I finally learned the names of the tennis regulars after three years of staying there. I mean not because of fangirls since I usually ignore them but because of my teachers asking them sometimes for questions.

Oh and I was finally given a seat. After that hideous teacher, the next subject I have is Ms. Saki (the one in chapter two) and she ordered one of the boys in our class to fetch me a seat. She placed it beside the window so that's where I had been seated for these past weeks.

Slowly, my thoughts turned to a certain green-headed boy.

Ryuu.

I placed a very cold personality so people would be scared and avoid me but he...he has guts I can say that. With that, I laughed thinking to myself what an odd boy he is. He even somehow get to know that I didn't know the homework and saved me from losing my pride by offering himself to give it to me. I wonder what he sees in me for him to do that. I am nobody. Nobody tried talking to me simply because they're afraid of me but he managed to overcome that and even try to be my friend.

He's nice. Really nice. I hope we can be friends.

I also hope he's not like the others…

That was my last thought before going to sleep.

On the other street where she lives, a certain someone also thinks of her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys for the late update, I had been busy for the last couple of days. I was finally given a free time to update so here it is ^_^ Hope you leave some reviews**


	4. Self-control

CHAPTER 4~

MEIKI'S POV

*sighs* Another day at school, another day of listening to boring teachers. I sighed again as I walked down the path towards school. I wake up early (thanks to my alarm clock) but for me this is a dull morning. The kind of morning where there are dark clouds looming above. It was silent in the house and there are no chirping of the birds outside. I wonder what will happen today.

"MEIKI-CHANNNNNNN!" a loud, annoying voice called me from behind. I did not dare look just continued on my walking.

I should have never wondered what will happen.

Ryuu run fast towards me, panting as he reach my side.

"Hey, goodmorning!" he greeted, smiling brightly at me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and murmured a small, "Good morning".

"Awwww, no need to act like a stick was just shoved up your ass!" Then he playfully punched my shoulder.

Annoyed but not letting him noticed it, I sped up, ignoring him.

"Hey! Hey wait!" he called, jogging lightly towards me.

This is going to be a long day.

NORMAL POV

A ray of sunshine slip through the thin cracks of the sky. A whistle was heard and the regulars fastens their pace.

"Hey Oishi, what do you think of our new classmate?" Eiji asked, starting a conversation.

"Hmm? You mean Aisaka-san?" Oishi replied.

"Of course who else!? Don't you think she's a bit strange? You know like Tezuka-buchou here"

"Eiji!" Oishi reprimanded, "You shouldn't talk about her like that. Maybe she has just some problems and as her classmates we should try to help her as much as we could. I don't think it is nice either to include our buchou's name here"

"Saaa, you're talking about Aisaka-san? I think she's cold and does not like people very much. Although it's not very surprising since like Eiji said, our captain is always like that anyway" Fuji said, smiling in his usual way.

Soon, the other regulars heard what they were talking about and started giving off their different opinions.

"She gives off this creepy feeling like she's going to snap at you anytime. She's like…hmm, what was that?...oh yeah! A snake" Momo joined in, looking at Kaidoh with an I-knew-it expression on his face.

"Fsssshh!" Kaidoh hissed at him, opening his mouth to retort when someone beats him to it.

"EVERYONE 20 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!" Tezuka noticed their chatting and immediately settle their punishment. He heard them talking about their new classmate, Aisaka Meiki. He had to admit, she's pretty smart, taking the position of the 2nd place and lowering the rank of Fuji to 3rd place. But despite of that, he didn't know anything about her. It's like a mysterious aura was surrounding her, keeping other people from going near her.

"Finally, we're finished" The regulars panted, effectively breaking Tezuka from his thoughts. Turns out, Inui threatened them again with his Special Inui Vegetable Juice if they didn't make it in five minutes.

"You can start practicing now" Tezuka ordered.

"Ehhh? But we were just finished running and-" What Momo was about to say died down his throat when he saw their captain giving him his infamous glare.

"Of course, I know we're about to start now see?" He quickly said and brought out his racket as a proof to him.

And so the morning practice continued.

"Wait! I said wait for me Meiki-channn!" A yelling voice was heard even before they saw the person. Tezuka looked towards the gate of the school to see Aisaka walking with a green-haired boy following her..or more like pestering her.

_Isn't that Takano Ryuu?_ He thought, glancing at the scene before him.

Aisaka obviously ignored him as if he wasn't there and continue walking until-

"TOK!"

A green tennis ball came flying towards her forehead. Everyone in the tennis team froze and waited with baited breaths. In their mind only lies one question

_Who the hell has the guts to do that to her!?_

The regulars slowly turned their heads to Ryoma who's only looking at her placidly.

Aisaka Meiki meanwhile was having an internal debate with her inner, head proudly stand up like nothing happened however she stopped in her tracks. Even Ryuu who was following her.

'_What the freaking heck! Who's that bastard!?' she angrily shouted in her head_

'_Hey girl calm down' her inner tried to comfort her_

'_Calm down!? I was already exerting my patience dealing with the idiot Ryuu and now this!? What the heck? What is this annoy-Meiki-to-death day?!_

'_Easy, easy you wouldn't want your reputation to be destroyed now would you? Just go on, continue walking and don't look back' inner advised_

However, the curiosity to see who's the attacker just grew and soon, Meiki find herself looking at the suspect to see…

A boy, a bit smaller than her with a white cap on. He also was staring at her. He opened his mouth and Meiki expected him to say sorry but what he said made her blood boil once again.

"Mada made dane"

MEIKI'S POV

I looked up to see the sun's glare on us as the teacher announced the last homework before lunch starts. Thinking back to earlier's events, I thanked inner and myself for the self-control I was able to perform.

_Flashback_

"_Mada mada dane" the boy said, I think Echizen Ryoma is his name, then walked near me, picked up his ball and started playing with his racket, bouncing his tennis ball on it repeatedly._

_His teammates looked at him with shocked, probably thinking how dare he, not apologizing to me the great Aisaka Meiki. Over time that I stayed here, I was able to have a famous reputation as someone you just never messes with. And this boy just tampered with my image._

_HOW DARE HE!_

_At that time, all I really want to do is to smash his face with my fist but after some fighting and arguing with my inner she finally wins and I just let it go._

_All the while being successful on not portraying any emotion on my face._

_He's not worth it, I just thought._

_End of Flashback_

"KRINGGGGGGG!" The bell disturbed me from my thoughts and I quickly copied my assignment on board before getting my lunch until someone interrupted me.

"May I talk to you for a second, Aisaka-san?" Inui asked, stopping me in my actions. I looked up at him and I saw his glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"What is it?" I replied monotonously.

"Well I'll prefer if we talk more privately?" He asked but from the way he said it, it sounded more like a statement.

I just nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Ehhh, where's Inui?" Eiji asked, looking at his teammates.

"I did not see him, sorry" Kawamura answered, scratching his head nervously.

"Saaa, it's okay. I think he just needs to do something. Probably it has connection with his data" Fuji, supplied, smiling as usual. Actually he saw Inui talking to Aisaka and her following him out of their classroom but he did not find it necessary to tell his teammates what he saw so he said what he thought should only be said.

_I wonder what will Inui find out about her…_

Tezuka looked at Fuji from the corner of his eyes. He knew Fuji really has an idea on where Inui is but decided to keep it to himself. Even he, is quite curious as to what Inui will learn about her after all, she comes off as a mysterious character to everyone of them including him.

Although no one needs to know that.

"I have asked you to come here to ask for your basic information" Inui went straight to the point. The classroom they were in is vacant and away from all the offices so no one would know where to find them if anyone were to searched for them.

Meiki looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "I will cooperate with you willingly and will answer every single one of your questions"

Inui's left eyebrow raised, "Oh?" No one he knew answered him that way. After all he collects them on his own but there was just something about her that makes him feel like he should question her personally.

Meiki continued, "If and only if….."

Inui's glasses glinted once again as he pondered for a moment.

"Deal" he said, shaking her hands.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that's it hehe :)) I don't want to tell you what Meiki's condition is to Inui as a cliffhanger but it will be revealed on the following chapters. Thank you for the support guys! :D**


End file.
